


Come Play With Me (Building A House Of Memories)

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Criminal Minds, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Crossover, Kinks, M/M, Mild BDSM, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer practice various kinks and in the process come out to the team as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Play (Post JJ)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea bit me when I got back into listening to the band Panic! At The Disco. I want to give major kudos and thanks to Rivermoon1970 for being my sounding board with the various kinks and plays I'm addressing in this story. I hope you all enjoy this rare and seemingly odd pairing but I hope it works. Feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> All chapters are based on season 6 episodes. I hope I do them justice.

Chapter note :  **Bold text** is Spencer texting and _italics_ are Brendon texting

 

Chapter 1 -- Food Play (Post JJ)

 

_ Baby how’s your day going? _

**It’s going.  I think that our section chief has finally cornered JJ and Hotch without ultimatums on the transfer.**

_ How do you feel about that? _

**She’s more qualified for working with all of those people but she’ll have a hard time with all of the paperwork and languages when it comes time for that part of the job.**

_ Pen, do you think you did the right thing? _

**I did.  I just don’t want my team to hate me if it comes to light that I was the one who pushed JJ out of the BAU.**

_ Well send me a text if you don’t have a case and are coming home.  I’ll have some favorites waiting for you. _

**Just you Bren.  That’s all I need.  I love you.**

_ Love you too Pen.  See you soon. _

Spencer looked up from his phone when Hotch’s office door opened and Hotch left and let JJ stay until she felt ready.  Hotch went through the bullpen and paused by Spencer’s desk.  He looked over Spencer and said quietly, “I know what happened and I hope you think she’ll be fine.”

“She’s better qualified and she can handle the amount of people and tasks assigned to her.”

“For your sake I hope so.” Aaron replied before he walked towards the elevators.

Spencer glanced at his phone and then Hotch’s office door which had just clicked shut and JJ walked into the round table room to fill out her exit interview.

**Bren, I love you more than I could ever quantify or explain.**

_ Come home Pen.  Take the rest of the day.  You’ll have a better idea about things tomorrow. _

**I’ll see you soon. <3**

_ <3 u Baby _

Spencer put his phones away and gathered up his work before he shut his desk lamp and computer off and left for his home he shared with his lover Brendon. Spencer had never seen himself in any kind of long term relationship with anyone in his life and then he met Brendon rather clumsily along the Vegas Strip when he was on a short trip checking on his mom at Bennington.  

The two started out as friends as they talked and got to know each other better.  It helped the two were from the same city as Spencer never had to lie about Vegas --  he just omitted going to see his lover when he would fly out to see his mom.  His co-workers never questioned his change of behavior after certain trips.  The two talked about life and what they wanted seriously for about six months after their second anniversary before Brendon decided to join Spencer in Washington D.C. to make their partnership more permanent.

Brendon adjusted to life in D.C., including their cold wet winters, and was glad he made the move because he enjoyed being able to be there for Spencer and that Spencer had someone to come home to at night.  He found work as a freelance artist and did commercial marketing and gallery work to contribute to the household and put into their joint savings account.

Spencer arrived home an hour later and found that Brendon had set up the coffee table with a couple of rows of small portions of his favorite foods, both takeout and home cooked.  He put his jacket and bag by the door and then took his shoes off.  Brendon came out of the kitchen with a coffee cup and he said, “I’ll trade you your gun for the coffee.”

Spencer took his holster off and passed Brendon the belt and Brendon handed him the cup.  “Thanks Brendon.  I needed this.”

“I know.  Get comfortable while I lock your gun away.”

Spencer saw his lover in soft pants and a gray tank top on so he decided that he needed to find his comfortable pajamas since he didn’t know the plans for the rest of the afternoon and evening.  He took his coffee into their room and found that his pajamas were laid out on the bed and so he changed and met Brendon back in the living room.

Brendon smiled from where he sat Indian style on the floor by the coffee table.  “Come over here and get comfortable.”  

Spencer returned the smile and found a few of his favorite pillows and his favorite throw blanket on the couch.  He went over and curled up under the blanket and propped up with his comfy pillows.  He sipped his coffee as he watched his lover get things ready.  “What do you have planned?”

“Just trying to help you feel better.”

“Thank you Brendon.  What do you have for us today?” 

Brendon picked up a thin rope that was lying on the table and gave it a small pull.  The first dish moved closer and Brendon glanced at Spencer to gauge his reaction - the bottom lip between his teeth and the bright eyes said Spencer approved of this experiment.  “Like it?”

“I love it.” Spencer said as he set his cup on the side table and waited for Brendon to continue his show.  

Brendon wanted to burst but contained himself and said, “Now to eat.” He picked up a fork and sat on his knees so he could reach his lover and scooped a bite of noodles out of the dish and held them in front of Spencer.  Spencer took the bite and chewed slowly savoring the flavors - he always appreciated Brendon’s efforts in the kitchen.  

“This is delicious.  Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.  Do you want to talk about your day?” Brendon never was one to beat around the bush.

“Soon.  I’m seeing some other stuff that looks delicious.” Spencer deflected.

“Okay.” Brendon moved a couple of bowls around and the two enjoyed a few more bites.

Spencer nestled into his pillows and said, “My supervisor, Hotch, knows that I pointed the Department of Defense in JJ’s direction.  I’m being a little selfish though.  I like my life exactly as it is.”

After a couple of bites from most of the bowls and seeing Brendon’s homemade lazy Susan work it’s magic, Spencer had him get one of the dessert bowls and then he tugged him onto the couch.  Spencer cuddled Brendon close and the two fed each other the banana pudding until it was gone and Brendon put the bowl back on the table before he went back cuddling with Spencer.


	2. Anonymous Sex (Post Compromising Positions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Brendon decide to have some fun in front of the team.

As the team wrapped up their current case in Akron, Ohio, they noticed their resident genius on his phone texting at an uncanny speed. Derek walked over and slung his arm over Spencer’s shoulder and he asked, “When’d you start carrying two phones?”

Spencer stiffened under Derek’s embrace and waited for him to move his arm. “I’ve always had two phones. It helps when I need to multitask with other departments and other things.”

“We’re going out when we get back to DC. Do you want to join us or do you have other plans Pretty Boy?”

“I can adjust my plans but I can’t stay out too late.”

“You’re not backing out with excuses? Are you feeling okay?” Derek went to press his hand to Spencer’s forehead to see if he was feeling under the weather.

Spencer moved away and said, “I can just say I’m going home. You all want me more social because you think that I don’t get out unless I go out with you but I’m plenty social outside of work. I have a routine and life outside of my job.”

Derek held his hands up in surrender and said, “Sorry man.” Derek back away as Spencer turned back to his stacks of files and his phone he was using to text and sent off a series of texts before he put his files in his bag and left the room before Derek could ask him more questions.

The plane ride was tense and Spencer stayed on the couch with his legs tucked under him looking at files and texting on his phone while the rest of the team stayed on the other side of the plane. Once the plane landed, Spencer gathered up his papers and bags and said, “I’ll meet you guys at the bar.”

“What are you doing now?” Derek asked.

“While none of your concern I’m going home and taking a shower first. Then I will meet you guys at the bar.”

Aaron Hotchner, their superior, stepped in and said, “We’ll see you there Reid.”

Spencer looked at his boss and said, “Thanks Hotch. I’ll be there shortly.” Then he headed to the train station. 

An hour and half later Spencer walked into the Auld Dubliner and found the team back in a booth with the table next to them taken as well. Derek spotted Spencer first and found that Spencer changed his clothes into three piece vest suit and a silver tie. Spencer scanned the bar but purposefully walked back to where the team was sitting and ordered a drink - the bartender on duty had been given specific instructions about his and his lover’s drinks for the evening. Spencer sipped his drink and nodded to the bartender like he made the drink well. “Pretty boy you cleaned up well. You trying to hook somebody?”

Spencer sipped his drink and glanced at the rest of his team. “I figured I would try out something different from my sweater vests.”

“You know about six people have looked your way since you walked in.” Prentiss said.

“Okay.” Spencer said as ducked his head and played his part.

Throughout the next couple of hours a few drinks were sent Spencer’s way and during one of Spencer’s forced dances he felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced over his shoulder. He saw his lover but waited for him to properly interrupt his dance. Brendon moved around Spencer and looked at his teammate and asked, “May I cut in?”

Emily glanced between the two and said, “Sure. Enjoy yourself Spencer.”

She moved away and Brendon pretended to be awkward and Spencer barely moved until he was sure that they were hidden from the team. Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist and nuzzled his neck as his lips found his pulse point and he nipped gently. Brendon tightened his grip on Spencer and tilted his head back to allow Spencer to kiss his favorite above the waist place. Brendon carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair and tipped Spencer’s chin up so they could kiss. He whispered, “Where should we move this?”

“Bathroom. Make my team anxious and wonder what I’ve gotten up to with a seemingly random stranger.”

“That’s good and then I can give you your present before we head home.” 

“I get a present before we go home?”

“You do but you have to follow me.” Brendon smiled and kissed Spencer before he turned towards the bathrooms and tugged Spencer in that direction.

Aaron and the team watched as the young man pulled Spencer to the back of the bar towards the bathrooms and Aaron wanted to be the one doing the dragging. He didn’t know if Spencer knew the man he was with or not but Spencer looked happy so he tamped down on his instincts to claim the young man. He threw back his scotch and went to stand up. “I need to be heading home to Jack. I’ll see you guys at work tomorrow.”

Everyone looked up at Aaron’s sudden move to leave and JJ said, “Okay. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bye Hotch.” Emily and Derek said.

Dave looked over his own scotch glass and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just don’t want to stay out too late and not see Jack before bed.”

“Alright. See you in the morning.” Dave said as he raised his scotch glass.

Aaron hurried out of the bar and into the fresh air of the evening hours. He felt embarrassment sink in at how he left the team but he didn’t want to see Spencer disheveled from whatever activities he was currently partaking in with the young man. He found his car and drove to his apartment.

Back at the bar, Spencer and his lover Brendon shut themselves in the farthest stall and Brendon fell to his knees with no pretense about his plans. “We’ve got to make this pick up authentic and you looking disheveled should do it.” Brendon grinned as he looked up at Spencer leaning against the wall looking a bit flushed already. Brendon knew that Spencer was already hard he just had to finish him off. 

He ran his hands over Spencer’s legs rubbing them through Spencer’s slacks and worked his way back to his groin. “Bren, if you don’t suck me now then I’m going to come and you’ll be a mess too.”

“While that sounds appealing, you know I’m going to make you scream when I take you in my mouth.”

Spencer arched towards his lover as he enjoyed the light dirty talk and felt Brendon’s fingers working his suit pants apart and pushed them and his briefs down his thighs. The next moment Brendon sucked Spencer’s dick into his mouth and Spencer couldn’t contain the choked moan. His fingers clenched his love’s hair and his other hand smacked against the tile wall as he tried to find purchase. 

Brendon held Spencer’s hips still while he worked his magic. They didn’t often engage in these kinds of sexual scenarios and he liked to take advantage when they did. He liked that he could love and cherish Spencer in ways that Spencer never experienced before and with that thought he deep throated Spencer and sucked hard. Spencer exploded down his throat and he shuddered and babbled his way through the orgasm.

Brendon cleaned him up and put his clothes back together before he stood and kissed Spencer deeply. Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer’s neck and one hand tangled into Spencer’s growing locks. Spencer’s arms wound around Brendon’s waist and he pulled Brendon flush against his body. A few minutes of making out and the two pulled away to catch their breath. Brendon said, “I love you Spencer.”

“Love you too.” Spencer said as he stroked Brendon’s flushed cheek and then pulled him into another deep slow kiss working their tongues into a rhythm he’d like to use on Brendon in bed.

Brendon moaned into Spencer’s mouth and said, “I think we need to get out of here now.”

“I think so too.” They left the bathroom and bypassed the team for the exit and left without another word, just thoughts of what they had planned the rest of the night.


	3. Breathplay (Post Devil's Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer needs to let go after a tough case. Brendon thinks he has the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Do not try this unless in a safe, trusting, and loving relationship. Have a plan of action for anything that might go wrong.

Spencer came home and found his lover in the kitchen. He shed his bag and gun and wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. Brendon slipped his hands into Spencer’s hair and tipped his head to the side to give Spencer more room. Spencer nuzzled his neck and nipped at Brendon’s earlobe.

Brendon moaned and tugged on Spencer’s hair. He turned around and pulled Spencer into a deep kiss. When they needed air Brendon pulled back and asked, “What’s all of this about?”

“The case we just got back from was tough. A little boy saw his father go to jail and the man was trying to avenge something that happened to himself many years ago.”

“I’m sorry the little boy had to see that happen.”

“It might actually be cathartic for the boy in the long run. But now to just put that in the past.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Spencer pulled Brendon into a hot, tongue-filled kiss and said, “I want you to fuck me and take me the edge. I don’t want to think about my cases or my job. I want my thoughts to be on you and only you.”

“Okay. Let’s go to our room.” Brendon laced his fingers with Spencer’s and led him down the hall forgetting about the sandwich he was making. 

Behind closed doors Spencer started tugging at his tie and trying to get the buttons apart when Brendon placed his hands over Spencer’s and said, “Do you trust me?”

Spencer understood the implication and said, “Yes I do.”  
“Good. Safe word?”

“Quantico.”

“Okay. We stop immediately when you say that word and you tell me what’s wrong. We adjust the scenario accordingly or drop it entirely if you don’t want to continue.”

“What do you want to try?” Spencer asked as his hands relaxed under his lover’s.

“Breath play. You want to be taken to the edge and I think I can get you there. The tie though stays.”

Spencer mulled the idea over in his head and he knew he trusted and loved Brendon enough to try this particular kink out. He had seen it go horribly wrong but he’d also known of a few people who found it enjoyable on several levels. Brendon watched the gears turn in Spencer’s head and waited for Spencer’s reply. Spencer said, “I accept as long as we keep our phones next to us on the table as a precaution.”

“Understandable. Terms accepted.” Brendon took Spencer’s phone and his own and laid them on the table. He looked at Spencer and said, “Strip except for your tie.”

Spencer slipped out of his clothes and leaving his purple and black tye dye tie around his neck loosely. Brendon came over to him and ran his hands over Spencer’s neck and shoulders and then he adjusted the tie so it fit snugly against Spencer’s throat. Nowhere near being able to strangle or mark his skin but left a lot of the imagination if he were brave enough to try it. Brendon rubbed his cheek on the tie as he brought one of his hands up to Spencer’s chest and palmed and tweaked at one of his nipples. 

Spencer panted and tightened his grip around Brendon’s waist as he waited on instructions. Brendon moved his hand to curl around the back of Spencer’s neck and he pulled Spencer down for a kiss. Tongues tangled and the two pressed against the other. Brendon pulled away reluctantly as he wanted the night to go well. “Go lay on the bed with your knees tucked under you and rest your head on the pillow.”

Spencer got into position and Brendon pulled his own clothes off and then got the lube out of the drawer. He knelt next to Spencer’s body and he poured a small amount of the oil in his palm and warmed it up. He started at the top of Spencer’s shoulders and worked his way down his back. Brendon felt Spencer relax under his touch and then he poured more into his palm and moved his right hand down to Spencer’s ass; his other hand stroked along his spine and he said, “Take a deep breath and hold it for ten seconds.”

Spencer complied and Brendon slipped two fingers inside Spencer. When Spencer exhaled Brendon stroked his prostate and pulled back when Spencer moaned. They played like that for a few minutes until Brendon had Spencer stretched to his satisfaction. Brendon knew that Spencer while he looked relaxed and was, was wound up tight with anticipation. He slicked himself and when he bottomed out he paused while they got used to the position.

“You feel so good.” Brendon said before he propped himself up so he could move better. He put one hand on the back of Spencer’s neck and said, “I want you to hold your breath for fifteen second intervals. Deep breaths in between.”

“Yes.” Spencer hissed as he felt Brendon thrust into him brushing his prostate. 

Brendon worked his hand around to the front of Spencer’s throat and pressed against his larynx. Spencer clenched his eyes shut and rode out the ride as he waited for his next breath. Brendon let him go and Spencer worked on taking deep breaths. Brendon returned pressing his fingers around Spencer’s throat and picked up the pace with his thrusts. The play continued for a while as Spencer and Brendon worked themselves close to orgasm when Spencer said, “Quantico.” 

Brendon stopped and Spencer caught his breath. Brendon stroked Spencer’s back and asked, “You okay? What do you want?”

Spencer turned his face so he could see his lover and said, “This is good but I can’t get the little boy out of my head.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No more play. I want you to hold me and make love to me.”

Brendon’s heart ached for Spencer and the things he saw and dealt with on a daily basis so he eased out of his lover and they got in a more comfortable position and Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer and tangled them together. He laced his fingers with Spencer’s and started to make love to Spencer and whisper sweet words in his ear. 

“You are beautiful inside and out. You are my love, my all, and my own special desert rose.”

Spencer arched against Brendon and moaned in pleasure as his mind emptied out and he was able to forget for just a few minutes what was going on outside the walls of his bedroom. Brendon worked his hips and Spencer met his thrusts. Brendon curled around Spencer nibbled his earlobe and worked his free hand down to Spencer’s erection. “Fuck.” Spencer moaned. 

“Are you good?”

“I’m superb. Harder.” Spencer said as his fingers clenched around Brendon’s own.

Brendon bit down on Spencer’s neck as he sped up and Spencer’s breath caught as he felt his orgasm coat his lover’s hand and his stomach and chest. Brendon came deep inside Spencer as Spencer was catching his breath. Brendon eased himself out of Spencer and turned Spencer around in his arms. Lips met and legs tangled together as they continued through their euphoria.

A series of knocks broke the two lovers up and Spencer and Brendon scrambled for their robes and Spencer checked the door before he opened it. Brendon was right behind him with his hands on Spencer’s hips. Spencer took a breath and asked, “What do you need Rossi?”

David Rossi looked over the couple and said, “So that wasn’t anonymous at the bar?”

“Just for you guys.” Spencer said as he wrapped his arm around Brendon. “Now what do you need?”

“You have some files I wanted to look over that might work for my next writing project?”

“Who set you up to check on me?”

“No one. I was sitting at home and was thinking of the files.”

“You’ll have the files tomorrow.” Spencer said as he went to close the door.

“Reid…”

“Rossi I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rossi held his hands up and said, “I’ll see you at the office.” 

“Good night Rossi.”


	4. Gender Play (Post Thirteenth Step)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opening at a gallery let's the couple play.

Dave was happy that he and Aaron were rooming together for this particular case. He was waiting patiently for this moment and had two scotches ready when Aaron walked inside the room for the night. He saw Dave sitting at the formica table and saw two plastic cups filled and he asked, “What’s going on Dave?”

“We need to have a chat. Friend to friend.”

“About?”

“Have a seat and take a load off. You need to relax.”  
Aaron crossed his arms and said, “I’m fine. What do you want?”

“Aaron sit down and listen to me. When I’m done then you can talk.”

Aaron sat down but didn’t pick up the scotch next to his seat. “Talk.”

“What’s up with you ogling the good doctor lately?”

“I’m not ogling him or anyone else.”

“Yes you are. I don’t think Reid has noticed your extra attentions but you need to back off.”

“What do you mean back off?”

“He’s in a relationship. That’s all I’m saying as this should be coming from him.”

“How do you know he’s in a relationship? He’s been picking up random people at bars.”

“That was only the one time and I think that it was for our benefit.” 

“So he’s now playing games?”

“Games, yes. But not the kind we would be interested in.”

“If he’s in a relationship then why haven’t we met her?”

“We’ll meet them soon. Spencer is a private person, you know this.”

Aaron frowned and said, “He’s not being private if he’s projecting Morgan’s behaviors in public.”

Dave shook his head and said, “Drink the scotch. You’ll need it.”

Aaron drank the scotch and Dave filled it again. The two shared another couple of drinks while Aaron talked to Dave about his feelings for his subordinate and the fact that if what Dave said was true then he’d be a lonely man the rest of his life. Aaron didn’t know if he liked that outcome but wouldn’t break up Spencer’s relationship and be the other man. 

\------------

A couple of days later Spencer and Brendon were going through their room getting their outfits ready for the evening. Spencer would finally be able to make a rare appearance at one of Brendon’s openings that his work would be displayed. “You’re sure the event planner knows what we’re doing?” Spencer asked as he put on his makeup to go with the black dress and black and white polka dot scarf he would wear to cover his Adam’s apple. Brendon had a black wrap dress and a white scarf with black music notes and sheet music printed on it. 

The two were experimenting and the event for Brendon’s work was a black tie event so the two found ways around the typical black tux and Brendon ran the attire by the event planner. They agreed that it would be fine and that it might actually make the night better. Brendon stepped behind Spencer and said, “Yes they know baby.” Brendon raked his eyes over his lover’s body and said, “That dress is a very nice choice. It works well with the breasts we picked out.”

“I’m still deciding about the dress but I’m glad we’re doing this. If anyone ogles you in that dress though I won’t be lady like.”

Brendon chuckled and said, “I won’t either. You’re my baby and no one else’s.”

“Love you too.” Spencer smiled into the mirror as he applied a red lip stain to his lips. 

Brendon finished getting ready and Spencer helped with his makeup - a light dusting of powder with black eyeliner, mascara and coffee stained lips. Spencer had to hold in the moan at seeing his partner dressed up and he knew that tonight would be a frenzied night. Brendon turned around and looked in the mirror and said, “Damn are you sure I’m the artist in the family? You did a wonderful job.”

Spencer smiled and said, “You are very handsome even in that dress. We’ll have fight off the other men and maybe even women tonight.”

“I’m up for the challenge. Now what to do with my hair?” Brendon said as he ran his fingers through his shaggy haircut. 

“A little bit of hairspray and maybe a couple of bobby pins. You’ll look very sexy.” Spencer said as he stepped up behind Brendon and brushed his lips lightly over the shell of his ear.

“And a little twist in the front for you to set off the rest of your look and the curls.” Brendon said.

“I like your thinking baby.”

Spencer stepped back and he took a small hair clip that would blend with his hair color and clipped a section back from his face. They finished getting ready and the car service they were using called to let them know they were outside and the two men slipped on their heels and grabbed their heavy shawls for the chill later on in the evening.

At the museum, Spencer helped Brendon out of the car and they went to walk up the carpet until a reporter stopped them and went to take a picture before Brendon said, “No pictures.”

The reporter quirked an eyebrow and said, “One of the best artists on the circuit and you don’t want your picture taken?”

“Personal reasons as I’m here with my partner.”

The reporter glanced at Spencer and asked, “Do you not like your picture taken?”

“My job is sensitive. I’m here to support him, not end up on the front page of every major paper.” Spencer wrapped his arm around Brendon and continued, “If you don’t have a valid question for my partner, then we’re going to go in and enjoy the show.”

The reporter was miffed by Spencer’s succinct response and turned back to Brendon for more friendly answers she hoped, “Now I know this is a black tie event, how did you get the approval for your wardrobe change?”

“You answered that question yourself. You mentioned I was one of the best artists on the circuit and so I get to have some creative leeway.” 

“The art panels on display have been kept very hush until this event. Was that your decision or the gallery’s?”

“My decision. I’ve been developing ten panels for almost four years and I finally liked the finished project.”

“Four years? That’s a long time.”

“Yes but all art moves at its own pace.”

The reporter knew she wasn’t going to get anymore information out Brendon nor Spencer and said, “Well congratulations on taking the lead for the gallery and both of you look dashing in your attire.”

Brendon and Spencer both gave her a tight smile and continued to the doors of the gallery stopping a couple of more times with reporters who knew Brendon personally and congratulated him on his success and how he could pull off the women’s attire he had on on a more regular basis. Spencer was more comfortable with the latter people and actually smiled and worked around them with his own short quips about dress shopping for tonight and throwing off the salesladies when they asked who the dresses were for. 

By the time they got to the doors, they chuckled amongst themselves and accepted two glasses of champagne from a waitress. Brendon sipped his champagne and then took them through the gallery to meet the event planner. Brendon stopped in front of a gentleman dressed in a modern black suit with a navy dress shirt and skinny silver tie for a pop of color. Brendon pulled Spencer closer and put his hand on his hip. “Pete this is Spencer. My partner for the last six years.”

Spencer eyed the man and the man checked him out. 

“Nice to meet you Spencer. I hope you enjoy yourself. Brendon is one of my best artists.” Pete held his hand out but Spencer just waved. 

Pete raised a brow in question and Spencer said, “Sorry I don’t touch but nice to meet you too Pete.” Spencer said as he stayed close to Brendon.

Pete nodded and said, “No problem. Enjoy the show. A lot of good artists are on display.”

“I will.” 

Brendon got them a refill on their drinks and laced his fingers with Spencer’s and led him through the gallery. They enjoyed the other artists’ works and finally Brendon took Spencer around to see the panels he had been working on. Spencer looked over the first panel and found the medium to be pieces of photographs, paints, and bits of graphic design framing the content. He saw a partial picture of one of his rare books in their library. 

“What’s the subject of these panels?” Spencer asked.

“Keep looking Baby.” Brendon smiled.

Spencer browsed over all of the works and found bits and pieces of his and Brendon’s lives and how they developed as a couple. He realized that the book was the book he had with him on the Strip when they first met and then it went through their courtship and finally with Brendon moving in with Spencer in D.C. Spencer pulled Brendon against him and pressed his lips to Brendon’s. “These look beautiful. I’m proud of you.”

“You were my inspiration for this set. You always inspire me but these are for you.”

“I love you Bren.”

“I love you too Pen.” Brendon said.

A throat clearing behind them alerted them to company and Spencer twisted around keeping Brendon out of view. Spencer eyed his boss, Aaron Hotchner, and Aaron looked at Spencer with surprise written all over his face. Brendon turned the two around and Aaron said, “Reid?”

“Do we have a case Hotch? I haven’t gotten a call from JJ or Garcia.” Spencer asked.

“No. No case.” Aaron couldn’t process Spencer in a dress and light make up and he swallowed a couple of times.

Spencer saw Aaron’s look taking in his unconventional attire and said, “Yes Hotch. My partner and I are wearing women’s attire. We’re trying new things.”

“Partner?” For Hotch to be one of the best profiler’s in the world, he was being rather obtuse.

Spencer sighed in exasperation and said, “Yes. The man who happens to be wrapped rather possessively around me at the moment is my partner of six almost seven years Mr. Brendon Urie.” Spencer glanced at Brendon and said, “Bren, this is my boss Mr. Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch as gets called around the office.”

Brendon unwrapped himself and held his hand out to Hotch and said, “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Hotchner.”

Hotch took Brendon’s hand and realized that he was a fair bit stronger than looked with the firm handshake he offered. “Nice to meet you Mr. Urie. Your works are very nice. Some of the best I’ve seen in awhile.” 

“Thank you. These panels have taken some time but I’m glad I didn’t rush them.”

“Do you have any plans for them when the show is over?”

“They’re actually a gift for Spencer. It’s our anniversary soon but I do have several other works in a few other galleries if you’d like the information.”

“Yeah. That’d be great. Here’s my card.” Hotch said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out one of his FBI cards. “Just call or get me a message about where I need to go and I’ll check your other pieces out.”

“No problem. I’ll get it to you soon. Enjoy the show tonight.” Brendon grinned as he wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist and moved him away from the display as it’d be in their home soon enough.

Aaron couldn’t help but flick glances at Brendon and Spencer and wonder how much more of an idiot he could be around his subordinate. He was sure he was professional outside of actually seeing Spencer and his lover in women’s clothes but he couldn’t be for sure. Spencer would surely point it out in private while they were at work and he had to hope that Dave didn’t try and corner him again like he had the previous case. 

He shook his head clear of thoughts and looked back over the panels - he could tell that Brendon had used his heart to tell a story and Spencer would be a fool to ever leave his partner. They were quirky and accepted the other for who they were - something that Aaron didn’t think he could do with Spencer at this point. Aaron was traditional to the point that having a crush on a man seemed unprecedented but he didn’t realize how restrictive he would be for Spencer until he saw him tonight. Spencer had his own flair and Aaron didn’t want to burn that out. He finished browsing the art pieces on display and then left the gallery with hopes that Brendon would call and tell him where his other art was located. 

He had a feeling though that things would get more interesting.


	5. Beards/Stubble Play (Post Big Sea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this story. RL has been handing me one thing after the other and writer's block for a couple of scenes doesn't help. Luckily inspiration was able to be kick started for the day and I got it finished. I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to have the last chapter out much quicker than this one took me. R & R.

The team returned from Jacksonville Florida and Derek pulled his female teammates along with him to go to the Auld Dubliner. Dave headed for his home so he could work on his book notes for his next book. Spencer spent a few extra minutes gathering his bags and taking it slow so he didn’t get sick on the plane. He didn’t want anyone having to clean up after him. Aaron eyed Spencer as he put his paperwork in his briefcase and he started to ask Spencer what was wrong but Spencer didn’t hear him and shuffled off the plane with his large sunglasses covering his eyes. He just wanted to get home and into a dark room to try and relax as his headaches were coming back with a vengeance. 

He was off the stairs and headed for his lover’s car when Hotch came up to him and grabbed at his shoulder. “What’s going on Reid? I thought you said the headaches were gone.”

Spencer lifted his head and almost gagged on the rising bile in throat. He dipped his head back down and took a few breaths and said, “Please Hotch...” 

Aaron let go and said, “I’m sorry Reid. I was talking and you didn’t hear me.”

“My headaches are back and I’m trying to figure out what the root cause would be.”

Brendon noticed Aaron grab Spencer’s shoulder and he was out of his car and shouting at Hotch, “Let him go!” That caught the attention of Aaron and Spencer. Brendon got between his lover and boss and glared at Aaron. He poked at Aaron’s chest and said, “You will never grab Spencer like that again. He didn’t do anything wrong and even if he did, you don’t ever do that.”

Aaron raised his hands in surrender and said, “I was trying to get his attention.”

Brendon moved closer to Aaron and said, “You never need to touch him or anyone like that. I’m going to take him and get him comfortable and then I will be going to your boss.”

Aaron didn’t think that Brendon would follow through so he said, “This is a miscommunication. I was trying to get his attention.”

“Apologize to Spencer.” Brendon spat.

Spencer eased behind Brendon and wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his nose against the corner of his lover’s neck. “Bren he didn’t mean to grab me like that. I didn’t hear him. He wouldn’t hurt any of us especially on purpose.” He nosed at Brendon’s neck and said, “Let’s go home and get comfortable.”

Aaron arched an eyebrow at Brendon and then looked at Spencer who was hunched over his lover protectively and trying to get him to cool down. Brendon turned around and gave Spencer a soft kiss and then took his heavier overnight bag off of his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Spencer. Aaron looked at Spencer and said, “Take a few days to get better.”

“See you Hotch.” He nudged Brendon towards his car and Hotch watched as Brendon helped Spencer into the passenger seat of the car and helped him get comfortable with a pillow to lean against and a light blanket. Brendon got in the driver’s side and before he turned the key he looked over at where Hotch was still standing and the look on his face - it couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than lust.

Brendon wasn’t about to let another man move in on trying to court his life partner so he would have to have a talk with Spencer when he wasn’t in as much pain. 

\-------------

Aaron left the tarmac after Brendon left with Spencer and he dialed the one number he didn’t think he would to talk about his situation. “Dave I’m coming over.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Aaron knocked on Dave’s door thirty minutes later and Dave let Aaron inside. He noticed Aaron didn’t have his tie on and his top shirt buttons were undone. “Let’s sit outside. It looks like you need some fresh air.” Dave led Aaron back to his outdoor patio and Aaron collapsed into one of his chairs at the table. Dave set a tumbler of scotch in front of his friend and Aaron tossed it back and raised it for a refill. Dave did so and asked as he sat across from Aaron, “What’s eating at you Aaron?”

“I’m pathetic. I grabbed at Spencer’s shoulder and his boyfriend almost punched me. The incident was a miscommunication and I’m lost. I don’t know what to do.”

“Reid’s headaches are back, aren’t they?” Dave asked as he steepled his fingers under his chin.

“Yes. I’ve given him the rest of the week off so he can get better.”

“And you met his elusive partner?”

“I met him under better circumstances a few weeks ago. Tonight not so much.”

“Does his boyfriend know you’re in love with Reid?”

“I don’t know but he’s very protective of Spencer.”

“Reid’s protective of him too. Don’t let the dynamics that you’ve seen fool you; they’re both equals in the relationship.”

“Have you met his boyfriend?” Aaron asked wondering where Dave’s advice was coming from.

“I didn’t get a name…”

“Brendon Urie, best artist in the circuit currently.”

Dave nodded as he had a small print up in his office by him. He continued after he refilled their glasses, “I went to Reid’s after we got back from the Detroit case to get a few files he had for a book idea I had. Reid saw through the ruse but it seemed like he was fine and having Mr. Urie around brought out his confidence that we don’t see very often.”

“Don’t let his boyfriend’s size fool you. He could pack at least one punch and he’d make it count.”

“What did he do?” Dave couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped after the question.

“He wanted to punch me, I know, but he poked me in my chest several times while he gave me the Riot Act.”

When Aaron finished, Dave smiled and said, “You’ve got it bad for Reid and he probably knows. Be careful Aaron.”

“What do I do? We work together. And before this past month we all thought Spencer was single.”

“You could try the dating scene and try to forget about Reid.”

Aaron balked and said, “I don’t want to date.”

“Yes you do. You just want only Reid.”

“Would you be willing to take over Unit Chief duties if I transferred?”

“No but Morgan would. You don’t need to transfer and if you promise not to freak out over the next days I might be able to work out a temporary transfer so you can get yourself back together and maybe find your own love.”

“Love probably won’t ever find me.” Aaron said and sipped from his third glass of scotch.

“Stop lamenting Aaron. Reid has his partner for life if what I interrupted is true and you need to move on.”

“Dave!”

“Aaron!” Dave sent his own glare towards Aaron. Dave took a breath and said, “Give me a couple of days. This is something that’ll help.”

“Fine.” Aaron finished his scotch trying not to let his heart break anymore. “A couple of days.”

“Good. Now take a guest room and sleep it off.” Dave got the man out of his chair and shoved him through the kitchen doors and towards the back steps. He needed to call his contacts with the Department of Defense and check a few posts. 

\----------

Brendon helped Spencer inside their apartment and put Spencer’s bags by the coat rack and then took him over to the couch. He kept the curtains closed on the windows and got a few pillows and a blanket for Spencer so he could lay out on the couch till they went to bed. Spencer took the pillows and adjusted them to his liking and Brendon covered him up. Spencer mewled and Brendon carded his fingers through his hair and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

While still a breath away, Brendon said, “Let me get you some soup and tea.”

“I want you.” Spencer whispered.

“You’ll have me. When you’re better though.” Brendon kissed him again and moved into the kitchen. He made some honey lemon tea and heated up some chicken broth and alphabet pasta. 

Then he took the soup and tea back into the living room and sat it on the coffee table so he could help Spencer sit up so he could eat and sip his tea. He got comfortable behind Spencer and Spencer rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder. Soup and tea were rearranged and Brendon fed his lover the soup slowly while Spencer sipped at his unsweet tea. After half of each were gone, Brendon put them on the side table and Spencer snuggled against Brendon’s chest.

Brendon rubbed his cheek against Spencer’s head and then he moved his free hand to Spencer’s curls and started a soothing massage keeping the pressure light. “Feels good baby.” Spencer said against Brendon’s shoulder.

“I’m glad. Get some rest Pen. I’ll be right here.” Brendon said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. Spencer got comfortable on Brendon’s lap and he leaned into Brendon’s touches. The two enjoyed the silence and darkness in the apartment. Brendon fell asleep to the warmth of Spencer lying on him and his fingers stroking Spencer’s head.

A few days later, Spencer woke up tangled with his lover and he found his headache had cleared up. He nuzzled Brendon’s shoulder with his scruffy beard and Brendon groaned in his sleep. Spencer gave him a few wet kisses across his warm skin and Brendon started to wake up. Spencer rubbed his jaw along Brendon’s nipped his earlobe. “Bren…”

“Pen…” 

“Coffee or sex first?”

Brendon hummed and said, “Coffee.”

“Bren.” Spencer pressed their hips closer and rolled his hips against his lover’s.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want coffee first?” Brendon asked as he cracked his eyes open and gripped Spencer’s hips under the covers.

“I feel better for the first time in four days and I think coffee can be put on hold. I have all weekend to get back up to the caffeine levels I need to be at for work.” 

Brendon flipped them over and said, “If you’re good, then I’m good.” He kissed Spencer and Spencer rolled them over again and pressed his erection against his lover’s thigh. 

Spencer nuzzled his cheek against Brendon’s neck and placed wet kisses where beard burn started to appear and Brendon whimpered. After a few more marks were placed, Spencer got himself together and reached for their lube. He slid inside Brendon roughly and rocked their hips together. All the while he placed kisses and marks along his chest.

Brendon worked his legs further apart to help fit Spencer better and he rolled his hips meeting Spencer’s thrusts. “Fuck Spencer...right there. Harder.”

Spencer listened to his lover and while he quickened his pace he rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder making more beard burn on Brendon’s body. “Perfect Brendon. Fuck.” Spencer moaned.

Brendon wrapped one of his legs around Spencer’s waist and dug his heel in. The ensuing pressure all around had them panting and coming hard simultaneously. Neither cared about the come as Spencer collapsed against Brendon and he panted, “That was a low but excellent move to perform.”

“I love you too Spencer. And as soon as we’re able to move, then you’re shaving your beard. No more beard burn during sex.”

Spencer propped his chin in his hand and asked, “Do I have to?”

Brendon glared at him before he smiled and said, “Yes or you’ll be taking care of my precious skin whenever it happens.”

“I can do that. You already have the salve that’ll help you feel better that I’ve made.”

“Doesn’t count. You have to apply it accordingly and pamper me till I’m healed.”

“I can do that too.” Spencer said as he pulled Brendon into a gentle kiss.


End file.
